Never Leave Your Side
by OnlyHim
Summary: Danny is worried about Steve and decides to talk to him about it. The outcome is completely unexpected.


_I wrote this a while ago, so it only follows canon up to 6x11._

 _Title from the song "The Gambler" by Fun. The whole line is 'You know that I will never leave your side', which is basically the general theme of this fic. The song is pretty cute, worth a listen._

 _Thank you so much for reading. Enjoy! =)_

* * *

Danny was getting more and more concerned. Steve had been acting a little weird since Catherine left, but Danny had figured it was expected, her having broken his heart and all. It's just that... Danny started worrying that maybe the way Steve was dealing with the whole thing wasn't exactly healthy. Sure, he wasn't doing anything dangerous or troubling per se, but the guy was his best friend, and Danny still worried.

The first thing that concerned him was that they hadn't talked about Catherine at all since the break up. Aside from that brief mention when Steve thought she might have been the one calling him, he hadn't uttered another single word. Sure, it was Steve he was talking about, and he wasn't famous for being too forthcoming with anything too personal, but things had been changing for them, hadn't they? Steve had started to open up more to Danny, but now Danny felt Steve had withdrawn to his shell all over again.

And then there was the whole thing with Lynn. Maybe Danny was being over-dramatic – for some reason people tended to insist he did that – but something just wasn't sitting right with him. Danny had been trying to observe Steve discreetly, looking if there might be anything else wrong, maybe he was worried about the case, or something else. But no, Danny had known the guy for five plus years, he knew how he reacted to stuff. There was definitely something off, something he'd never seen before.

They were watching a game at Steve's house now, pizza done with and half the beer consumed already. Steve had just gotten up to get more and Danny just watched him go, wondering if he should say something. Despite what people might think, he did have a brain-to-mouth filter, and he could withhold his thoughts when necessary. Well, for the most part. He'd been doing that for what felt like a long while now, and maybe it was time to slowly broach the subject. It was half-time now, and he figured this was as good a time as any to mention something and see how Steve reacted.

"Hey, babe," Danny started when Steve got back and handed him a bottle.

"What?" Steve didn't even spare him a glance, sprawling on the couch again and staring at the TV.

"Uh... how you doing?" Danny was hesitant, but he also tried to sound casual, calm. A confrontation wouldn't help now.

"Good. Game's good, beer's good, pizza was good."

"That's not really what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?" Steve still hadn't looked at Danny.

"I meant in general... how you've been doing since..." Danny cleared his throat and took a deep breath. "Since Catherine left."

Danny could see Steve going completely still and the tension forming on his shoulders. It took a while for the other man to say anything.

"Why do you ask?"

"It's just... we haven't really talked about it... I mean, it must have been-"

"There's nothing to talk about, alright?" Steve's tone was clipped. So much for not having a confrontation.

"But, babe... she hurt you, and you-"

"Danny, just let it go. Can you do that? Can you, for once, not get your nose into my business and leave me alone? Can you do that for me?" Steve _was_ looking at Danny now and he was angry. Very angry.

Danny considered letting it go, but he felt like he had to say something more. He had to somehow show to Steve that there were some things he had to deal with, and Danny didn't think he'd have another chance. Not that he was having much of one now, but still.

"Steve, what you've been doing, it can't be good for you."

"Oh, yeah? And what have I been doing?"

"Well, for one thing, there's that retreat. You were hitting on that woman the whole time."

"So?"

"Well, I thought that meant things hadn't worked out with Lynn. But then you went out with her yesterday."

"Again... so?"

"So? You don't see what's wrong with that?"

"No, I really don't."

"See, there's the problem right there. It may not seem like a big deal, but the Steve I know would never be with two girls at the same time. Even if you're just starting things with Lynn, you were still two timing her."

"What? I wasn't..." Steve paused and took a deep breath. "How is that a big deal? Things aren't serious with her... We don't have any sort of commitment."

"Sure, but you didn't have any sort of commitment with Catherine in the beginning too, and you had no problem waiting for her for months at a time. This is just not you."

Steve had gotten even more tense at the second mention of Catherine's name.

"Danny, that is none of your fucking business." Steve's tone was getting angrier and angrier and he'd started clenching his teeth. Danny ignored it.

"Then there's the actual date. I saw you when you were leaving HQ, when you went to meet her. You were talking for a while in the parking lot."

"What the fuck, man? You were spying on me?" Steve got up now, and he seemed furious.

"No, of course not. I was going to get my car and I saw both of you. I couldn't hear what you were saying, but I saw the way you were talking to her and... God, Steve, I don't think I've ever seen you being so fake the whole time I've known you. It's like every word you said to her, every movement was forced. Now why would you go out with someone if you can't relax around them?"

"Danny, I'm asking you, please, let it go." Steve had his back turned to Danny and he could see that Steve had started clenching his fists beside his body. Now Danny was pretty certain it was time to stop talking, but he'd started, and now he had to get it all out.

"Damnit, Steve, you got me hurt just so you could talk to Alissa. How is that normal behavior for you?"

"I said I was sorry." Steve didn't turn, but Danny could still see the tension in his jaw.

"I know you are, I know you didn't intend to do it, but..."

"But what, Danny?" Steve turned now, and his eyes were shooting daggers at Danny. "How is any of that of your concern?"

" _You_ are of my concern. I just don't think the way you're dealing with all this is entirely healthy."

"Oh, that's rich coming from you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You haven't had a decent relationship since Rachel. _If_ we can call that a decent relationship."

Ouch. It was probably true, but still, ouch.

"What about Melissa? I've been with her for two years."

"Oh, yeah? And what are your plans about that? Do you ever think about the future?"

"It's too soon, we..."

"See? That's my point. It's never gonna happen. You're almost forty, and you're completely satisfied with being with someone who won't bring anything to you in the long run. You know damn well that the only reason you're with her is because she's safe. Because she doesn't want anything serious either after what happened with her ex-husband and she's not putting any pressure on you. I bet this will change as soon as she decides she wants something serious. Then you'll find a perfect excuse to break up with her in no time."

"Steve..."

"What? It's okay for you to call me on my shit but I can't call you on yours? You're no expert on relationships and you have absolutely no right to try and lecture me on mine. And you fucking know that."

"Fine. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, you really shouldn't."

Danny stared at Steve, feeling deflated and dejected. To be honest he wasn't sure what he expected from this conversation, but a small part of him hoped that it would end up being helpful to Steve. It obviously had had the opposite effect. And suddenly Danny didn't feel welcome anymore, for the first time in their entire friendship.

"I'll go now," Danny finally said and Steve didn't move. Danny stared at Steve for a while longer, but eventually turned and headed for the door. He thought it was stupid that he still hoped that Steve would stop him and they would be able to talk more. It didn't happen.

/~/~/

And that was that. A week had gone by, and Danny and Steve had barely exchanged a word that wasn't work related. Steve started pairing them separately every time and the few times they were together they simply didn't talk. On Danny's part, he just didn't know what to say. They had never fought before, ever. They could argue, and bicker and rile each other up, but they never fought with any real anger behind it. Except for the previous week and it was Danny's fault. He'd finally overstepped his boundaries and now Steve had withdrawn more than ever. Danny idly wondered if the damage was irreparable, but the thought was just too painful to entertain, so he just hoped that all Steve needed was time. He kept quiet, trying not to make things worse.

On Steve's part... well, the man was a mess. At first his reaction had been one of pure denial. He was pissed off, outraged, offended. Who the hell did Danny think he was, talking to him like that? He had no right to say any of those things, judging him like that, especially because he'd done nothing wrong, at all. So at first he avoided the man like the devil avoided the cross, knowing that he would punch Danny's lights out if he even tried to say another word on the subject. But after a few days, he couldn't avoid the answer to his rhetorical and angry questions anymore. His best friend, that's who he was. The person who knew him better than anyone else in the whole world. And, yes, he had every right to say all those things, because not once they'd held back when they thought the other needed help. Granted, usually the advice had been sought, but that was still their MO. They looked out for each other. And how ridiculous was it that Steve could even think that Danny would ever judge him? No one in his entire life had ever respected him more, backing up his every move, no matter how much he bitched about it.

Worst of all, the man had been right. About everything. Yes, Steve was avoiding talking about Catherine. Yes, he'd never done anything like what he was doing now, flirting with other women while seeing someone, not even when he was a kid, let alone as a forty-year-old. And fuck, he really had gotten Danny hurt because he was thinking with his dick. Could he have been more of a jerk? Sure, he'd apologized, when he was drunk out of his mind because why not add drinking way too much to the list of stupid things he'd been doing.

Another thing that'd got him thinking. Was he being so fake with Lynn as Danny had said? He tried to remember their dates, from the island, to getting coffee, to having dinner. And you know what? He was. The whole thing had been exhausting, him trying too hard to be charming and to pretend he was enjoying being there. Because he had been pretending. Sure, the woman was perfectly nice and gorgeous and to be honest any guy would be lucky to have a chance to be with her. Except he wasn't feeling it. If he thought about it, he realized the whole thing felt awkward and unnatural, like he wasn't supposed to be there but with someone else. Like when he'd looked at that picture of them together. She wasn't the one supposed to be by his side. Maybe he should have talked more about Catherine leaving and maybe it was too soon to act like he was over the whole thing.

And god, he missed Danny. At first the distance had been his choice, but now all he wanted was to have an argument with him, see him talking his mouth off, all flailing hands and barely hidden smiles. Of course he knew how important the man was to him, but not having him by his side all the time felt like a part of him was missing. One thing was the times Danny'd been away, but then there was a reason, and they'd usually talk on the phone, quite a lot, actually. But now Danny was there, right there, but not talking to him. Steve wondered how much longer Danny would be angry at him, how hurt he must have been to be giving him the silent treatment like that.

Steve had to do something, he just had no idea what. He thought all the time about it, trying to figure out a way to make things better and trying to quash the voice that said that it was too late. Damn, Steve could shoot himself for ruining everything.

Except... And that's when it hit him, he hadn't. He couldn't have. This was Danny he was talking about, and if there was one thing he knew about that guy is that he was loyal to a fault. There's no way he'd just write Steve off, no matter how bad their fight had been. At the very least, he'd give Steve a chance to talk, and wasn't that what Danny had wanted in the first place? Maybe that wasn't the easiest thing for him to do, talk, but he'd gotten better at that. Danny had made him better. And he'd be damned if he wouldn't try and show it to him.

/~/~/

The next day was a calm one for a change, and they didn't even leave HQ aside from to have lunch. At 5:30, Steve was standing at Danny's office door, leaning on the door jamb, trying to settle his nervous stomach.

"Hey, Danno."

Danny looked up at him in surprise and what seemed like a wary expression on his face.

"Hey. What's up?"

"Uh, would you mind if we, uh... Could we talk?"

The expression on Danny's face was now slightly stunned and the knot in Steve's stomach tied tighter. Could he have been wrong? No, he knew Danny would give him a chance. Maybe just go for casual.

"I mean, I was thinking maybe you'd like to come over? Have a few beers?"

Was that relief on Danny's face?

"Yeah, I'd like that," Danny said after a short while, a small smile brightening his face.

"Great. Are you done here?" The knot in Steve's stomach loosened a little and he allowed himself a small breath of relief.

"Almost. Why don't you go ahead, I'll be right behind you."

"Alright. See you soon." Steve stood at Danny's door a while longer, looking at his friend. He hoped to god he'd be able to make things better. He needed that man in his life, more than he'd ever needed anything else.

/~/~/

It didn't take long for Danny to arrive and Steve had already brought the beers out to the lanai and had started on his. He thought that might help with his nerves.

"Hey." Danny came behind him, sat on the chair on his right and took the beer from the table.

"Hey." Steve looked up. Danny looked equal parts nervous and hopeful. They were on the same page, then.

They sat there, drinking their beer, silence stretching between them. Steve knew he had to be the one to start the conversation, he was just taking his time trying to figure out where his tongue had gone.

"So, uh, I wanted to apologize," Steve finally started after berating himself for being such a chicken. Danny turned to look at him, but didn't say anything. "I was out of line the other day. I know you were just trying to help. It's just hard for me to deal with things like that – well, you know that better than anyone – and I got defensive." Steve took a deep breath. God, this was hard. It was like he was trying to get the words out with a corkscrew. "I thought about it all a lot these past few days and you were right. About everything."

Steve paused. Danny was still looking at him, and he seemed surprised. He still didn't say a word. That in itself was deeply unsettling.

"I am sorry I got you hurt, it was a jerk move on my part. You were right about Lynn, too. I don't really think I'm going to see her anymore."

"Steve, that's not what I meant." Danny finally saying something made Steve relax a little. "You don't have to break up with the girl, just treat her better and try to relax around her."

"No, I kinda do. I got to thinking about what you said, and you were right about the other part, too. I am fake when I'm with her. I try too hard and it shouldn't be like that. It's supposed to be nice and easy, and it's not. It just doesn't feel right being with her. You're probably right, I'm not over Catherine yet." As soon as he said it, Steve realized that wasn't true. Not the not being over Catherine part, of course it was still hard and it still hurt, but that wasn't the reason why being with Lynn felt wrong. He got the feeling that the reason was becoming clearer to him, but he didn't stop to think too much about it. He just kept talking before he lost the little courage he'd gathered. "Speaking of Catherine, you're right, I haven't dealt with it. I just tried to pretend the whole thing never happened and put a lid on it all. And you're right, that's not good for me." Steve let out a small laugh. "Jesus, I think I just said that you're right more times than I had the entire time we've known each other."

To Steve's great relief and enjoyment, Danny laughed, too.

"Well, it was due, babe. One day you were gonna figure out that I am always right."

"Jackass," Steve muttered under his breath, still smiling. "I'm trying to tell you something here."

"I'm sorry." Danny raised his hands in apology. "Please, continue."

Steve took a breath to start talking again, but he stopped, because he suddenly realized he had absolutely no idea how to go on. He was supposed to talk about Catherine, but he didn't know what he was supposed to say.

"The fact is, I think I have no idea how to deal with it at all." That's all he could think of, so that's all he said.

Danny put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed. That touch made Steve fell a whole lot calmer, like he'd figure things out eventually and everything was going to be okay.

"That's okay, babe. You don't need to have the answers. That's why we talk about things, to figure out what's hurting. Do you want to know what I think?"

"Wow, I'm amazed you even bothered to ask, and not in a rhetorical way." Steve mocked Danny and the smiles were coming larger and easier, from both of them.

"Jerk. Just for that I won't wait for an answer anymore. What I think is that you put a lot into what you had with her. You decided to take a plunge for what I think was the first time in your life and that took a whole lot of guts. And when she turned you down, or worse, didn't even give you a chance to ask, I think you just went back to your default setting. And honestly, I don't blame you. You're used to that place, no one can hurt you there. You took a chance exposing yourself and you pretty much had the worst result possible. But that doesn't mean that it will always be like that. And I think you owe it to yourself not to let what she did to you set you back. You still should risk opening up, not everyone is going to hurt you like that."

Danny was looking at Steve with what seemed to him the most earnest expression he'd ever seen. Steve's mind was reeling, not only because of everything Danny had said, but because of everything Danny didn't realize was implied in all that. And a whole lot of pieces started slotting into place. Steve zoned out for a while, forgetting where he was, just thinking about everything that was rushing through his head. Or the one thing, actually. Danny. Who was really the reason it didn't feel right to be with Lynn. Who had never and would never hurt him the way Catherine and so many other people had. Who knew everything about him and still loved him. He loved him. Probably like no one else ever had. And then it all made so much sense. And it felt so, so right.

"Danny." Steve focused on the beautiful man who was sitting beside him. Always beside him.

"What?"

"I just... I realized something."

"What's that?"

"You. It's you."

"It's me what?"

"You're the one. The only one that fits."

"Steve, you're not making much sense."

"The thing is... Everyone leaves me, Danny. Everyone. Except... except you. You're the only one who's always there for me, no matter what. You've risked your life so many times because of me, without a second thought. You ruined your chances of getting back with Rachel because of me."

"Well, I didn't really know I was doing that... I didn't know she was gonna lie to me about the baby not being mine and that she was going to go back to Stan just because I couldn't go with her."

"But that's it. That's exactly it. You don't think. When it comes to me, you never think, you just go and do anything to help me out. You've even... damnit, Danny, you have a daughter, and you keep putting yourself in dangerous situations that have nothing to do with the job, if I'm the one in trouble. Why do you do that?"

"Because you're..."

"I'm what, Danny?"

"You're my best friend, Steve."

"Oh, yeah? And I suppose you do stuff like that for all your friends?"

"Well, I..."

"I mean, I know you're this bleeding heart, and you always tend to put others above yourself, but this Danny... all of this, it's too much. Even for you."

"What's your point, Steven?"

"My point is that I don't know what this is, this thing between us."

"There is nothing between us. Yes, you're right, I do put myself at risk because of you. But I can't help it. You're right, when it comes to you I just don't think. I don't know why that is, I just know that's what happens. But there's no us. There never has been."

"Why not?"

"I... We..." Danny spluttered. "What?"

"Why not, Danny? There are people who have claimed that they love me, and their dedication to me doesn't even come close to anything you do. My father, my mother, Catherine. They all left me without a second thought. They all allowed me to be at risk one way or another without a second thought. They always took the easy way out. But you don't. You have to be there, personally, making sure I'm okay."

"Well, I do love you. You know I do."

"Yeah, I know, but I'm beginning to wonder if it's the way I always took it. We say it as if it's some sort of brotherly love... But is it?"

"Steve..." Danny's voice was coming out strained. "What are you trying to say?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure. I've just started realizing all that now myself."

"Realizing what, exactly?" Danny looked hesitant, like he was afraid to ask.

"That maybe what we have is more than just friendship." Steve let those words settle between them. He supposed it was a shocking revelation for them both.

"Steve, okay, I'll admit it," Danny started after a very long pause. "You're the best partner I've ever had, the best friend I've ever had. Hell, you're the best person I know, the only one I can trust completely, the only one I know will be there, can be there for me all the time." Danny stopped to take a breath that ended up coming out as a sigh. Steve felt a burst of hope that he didn't exactly know why it was there. "But..." With only that, the burst of hope disappeared. "We can't have anything more. That's not how it works for us. I'm honestly surprised you'd even consider it, I'd assume it'd be obvious that something else happening is completely out of question."

"Why?" Steve asked before he could contain himself.

"I... I don't even know how to answer that. We're friends, Steve. That's all there is to it. There's all there's ever going to be. I don't exactly understand what changed for you, but you have to see that."

"Danny..." Steve was feeling so many things at the same time that he had no idea what he was feeling at all.

"I'm gonna go now. I don't think there's anything else I can do or say here. But I need you to think about all this, and I need you to realize that whatever you're thinking is wrong."

"Danny, don't..."

"We'll talk more soon, okay? I'll see you tomorrow." Danny patted Steve's shoulder and left.

Steve just sat there after Danny left. For a while, he thought about everything they'd talked about, and tried to make sense of what'd happened. He couldn't. He thought he'd gotten to something important, but as Danny had put so eloquently, he'd been wrong. He'd tried talking and it hadn't helped. So it was back to the old ways. Apparently Danny only wanted him to talk if what he had to say was convenient, if it was what Danny wanted to hear. Well, he hadn't wanted to hear what Steve had to say now, so Steve didn't see any point in keeping it on the surface and dealing with it. Suppress and forget it was. He'd done it all his life, he'd do it now. If the only person who wanted him to change wasn't interested, there was really no reason to bother. He would go back to the way things were, forget he'd ever said anything to Danny and hopefully their friendship would go back to what it had been.

/~/~/

And it had. Steve had gone back to pairing them together, their bantering seemed to be back and things appeared to be okay. Okay, maybe something felt a little off, but ignoring it felt like a good idea, so ignore it he would. They'd relax completely around each other soon enough. The talk Danny had promised never happened, and honestly, Steve was fine with it. No reason to bring the subject up if he'd decided to let it go anyway.

A couple of weeks went by and Steve had all but forgotten the talk had ever happened. He'd also forgotten he was ignoring something. He didn't truly know if the something that had felt off had stopped or if he'd just gotten used to it. He didn't particularly care, things felt good in general and he wouldn't do anything else to put anything in jeopardy.

/~/~/

It was a Friday night, and Steve was sitting by the beach behind his house having a beer. He and Danny had resumed their nights together, hanging out often as they used to do, but this evening he didn't come. He hadn't said anything, but Steve just assumed he'd gone out with Melissa. That's why Steve was surprised when he heard someone approaching and Danny's voice quickly following.

"Hey." Danny's voice was barely more than a whisper.

Steve turned a little to look at him. "Hey. Thought you'd be out."

"Why would I be out?" Danny sat beside Steve, with a beer in his hand. He looked tired.

"It's a Friday on a weekend you don't have Grace. I assumed you'd be with Melissa."

"Oh, right. We broke up."

"What? When?"

"Not long after our last talk."

Danny didn't have to elaborate for Steve to understand what he meant by 'talk'. "Why? What happened?"

"I started thinking about it after everything you said. At first I was just mad at you, for trying to taint the only comfortable thing I have going these days."

Steve wanted to say something, but the look on Danny's face made it clear that he wasn't supposed to. Not that he'd know what to say anyway.

"But after a few days I couldn't help thinking that maybe you were right. For starters, thinking that she was the only comfortable thing was a lie. But I'll get back to that later. What really got me thinking was what you said about her being safe. I realized you had a point. Pretending I was committing to her was just a brilliant way to avoid commitment entirely. It took me a while, but I finally admitted to myself that I don't want that. Yes, I'm scared like hell of finding someone that really matters and that I want to be with, but I don't really like being a hypocrite either. I told _you_ that you have to keep opening yourself up because not everyone is going to hurt you like Catherine did, but here I am thinking that everyone is Rachel."

Steve just nodded. He knew there was more coming and he didn't want to interrupt.

"So I started thinking if I was ready to take the next step with her and I saw that I didn't want that at all. I really was with her only because she was safe. We have no future together. So I figured we'd better break up. If I wanted to give myself a chance to open up to commitment again, I can't be pretending to be committed to someone else." Danny took a long sip of his beer and just stared into the ocean, seemingly lost in thoughts. Or maybe getting ready to finish saying whatever it was he'd started. Steve just waited.

"It only took me about two days after the break up to admit that I already knew the person I wanted to commit to. The person I'm actually already committed to."

Now Steve was confused. Who the hell was Danny talking about? As far as he knew, there was no one else in his life. Had he met someone and not told him about it?

"I said it myself during that retreat, when that couple was fighting. He's there for her, she's there for him, and that's commitment. I should have seen it sooner."

"Danny, I'm completely lost here. What are you talking about?"

"I knew I was getting a little defensive during our last talk, but I didn't know why. The whole thinking about Melissa making me comfortable made it all kinda obvious. It should already have been obvious when we were talking about you and Lynn. You're the one I'm most comfortable with, always. There's a huge difference, though. It's not comfortable because I'm hiding, it's comfortable because I can be myself completely with you. I don't have to hide anything from you. Hell, you _were_ with me during most of the most difficult times in my life. And I can be completely honest with you, because you _saw_ all that, but you still love me."

Steve didn't know if he should be concerned about the fact that he had no idea where his stomach, legs and brain had gone. He still had very few firing neurons left, and he thought he'd better use them before they abandoned him, too.

"Danny, what are you trying to say?"

"I'm trying to say that I'm sorry about everything I said the last time we talked. I only said all that because I was terrified of the fact that you had figured us out. It's the same reason it took me so long to come talk to you after I finally admitted everything to myself. As much as I decided that I want to allow myself to commit again, that's a very hard thing to do. You know that as well as anyone. Add to that the fact that it's you, and ruining our friendship with this is a huge risk. A risk I wasn't sure I was willing to take."

"Then why are we talking now?"

"Because I realized that there's really no risk at all."

"Well, I hadn't really thought about it, everything I said the other day just kinda came out. But you're right, it could ruin our friendship."

"No, it can't. It's us, babe. Nothing can break us. Nothing has, and nothing will."

Steve just stared at Danny, at a complete loss for words. After a moment Danny reached out and took his hand. Steve turned it over and entwined their fingers, holding tightly. It was amazing how such a simple touch could ground him so completely.

Danny just stared at their hands clasped together.

"I'm not entirely sure what I'm supposed to do here." Danny laughed softly.

"If it's any consolation, me neither." Steve smiled, feeling his whole body get warm. Danny was only holding his hand, but it made him feel like his entire being was surrounded by Danny's comforting presence.

"It's not." Danny laughed that delicious laugh of his. "C'mere."

Danny pulled Steve closer and Steve was all too willing to comply. Danny gently placed his other hand on Steve's jaw and stared into his eyes, before leaning in and pressing his lips against Steve's.

Steve wasn't sure what he'd expected, but he sure as hell didn't expect Danny's lips to be so soft and warm, to taste and feel so wonderful. The hand that wasn't holding Danny's instinctively came up, cradling Danny's neck and pulling him closer. Steve opened his mouth and changed his angle to deepen the kiss and Danny immediately followed. Danny's hand came down to grasp Steve's waist and pull him in. Steve couldn't hold back a deep moan, his tongue tangling with Danny's. The whole thing felt ridiculously amazing, all kinds of hot but sweet at the same time. As cliche as it might be, kissing Danny felt like coming home, a home he tried his best to forget he'd lost. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so at ease, so safe, so much like he was exactly where he was supposed to be. He wondered if he had ever felt like this.

They both let go of each other's hands at the same time, Steve reaching up to hold Danny's neck with both hands and tangle his fingers into his hair, scraping his nails lightly on his scalp, pulling a little. Danny's hands were coming up and down Steve's back, grabbing and kneading, holding him tightly as if he'd never let him go. Like Steve could ever want to. Steve knew he should probably let go at some point, but god, he didn't want to. He wanted this to last forever, he wanted the rest of the world to disappear and for everything to be just him and Danny, lost in each other, feeling each other.

Steve felt Danny start to pull away, apparently with as much reluctance as he was feeling. Danny nipped at Steve's bottom lip a couple of times before he finally pulled his face apart all the way. They continued holding each other, with just enough space between them so they could look at each other.

"Fuck... I was worried that maybe this part wouldn't work, but Jesus..."

"Yeah, no... definitely working." Steve couldn't help the huge grin that was spreading across his face. His whole body was tingling.

"Hey... you wanna... maybe..." Danny was staring into Steve's eyes, those amazing grey-blues invading him, looking hesitant and hopeful all at the same time.

"Yeah... I wanna... maybe." Steve couldn't help but laugh.

Steve reached for Danny's hand and pulled him up with him. He led Danny inside the house, up the stairs and into his bedroom.

/~/~/

Steve's mind was still reeling from all that had just happened, the 180 degree turn it had just taken. He didn't have much time to think about it, though, As soon as they got to the bedroom, Danny's mouth was on his, licking, biting, probing. The man had clung to his neck, was pulling him down and kissing him as if his life depended on it. In just a fraction of a second Steve decided that his mind and its confusion could go screw itself, and he started attacking Danny's mouth with just as much enthusiasm, grabbing Danny's shirt, untucking it from his slacks. Steve started pulling on buttons as Danny shoved his hands inside Steve's t-shirt and started racking his nails on his back, sending shivers running down his spine and pulling a needy, desperate moan from him. In no time Steve had Danny's shirt open and was freeing Danny from it. As soon as that was done, Danny pulled Steve's t-shirt up and Steve was more than willing to help get rid of it. They immediately clung back to each other again, grabbing, scratching, gasping, moaning. In unison, they reached for each other's pants and started unbuttoning, pulling down zippers and underwear, helping each other get rid of the offending garments. Shoes had already been lost and socks soon followed.

Then they were naked and just like that, they stopped. As if they'd reached some sort of silent agreement, everything slowed down, and they just started taking each other in. They moved to the bed, unhurriedly, Steve lying on his back and Danny stretching on top of him, covering his entire body. Grabbing turned into gentle caresses and the kisses became soft and tender. Danny took his time thrusting his cock against Steve's, both pressed between them. Steve rolled his hips upwards just as slowly, the wonderful feeling of being so close to Danny taking over, warmth spreading all over his body, melting him from the inside. Danny abandoned Steve's mouth to kiss his jaw and nip and lick his neck, the movements of his hips never stopping.

"Fuck, Danny..." Steve breathed. "What are you doing to me? This feels so good." He was writhing, and moaning and slowly dying, Danny's delicious, slow, gentle torture destroying every shred of control he still had. He wanted Danny to have all of him, to own him. This in itself was unbelievable, he never thought anyone could make him feel like this, but then again, this was Danny. The man had always surprised and amazed him from the start and it was no real wonder that he'd get hold of Steve like that.

Danny's reaction to Steve's words was a half chuckle that turned into a moan, the huff of breath on Steve's neck making him shiver again. Steve held Danny tightly, one hand on his head, fingers running through his hair, the other running up and down his back, trying to bring him even closer.

"God, babe, you're amazing, you know that?" Danny bit Steve's shoulder, eliciting a cry from him. "Everything about you is amazing, your taste, your smell. The way you moan and move underneath me. It's driving me crazy."

Danny's hands were roaming all over Steve's body, feather-like movements of fingertips interspersed with grasping and groping. He grabbed Steve's ass on one side and brought him closer, thrusting and thrusting, never stopping thrusting. Steve was in a haze, every touch of Danny mingling into this mix of glorious pleasure. He didn't even know who he was anymore, reduced to an indistinct mass of fabulous ecstasy. Then everything started converging into a pool of heat deep down in his belly and he found himself right on the edge.

"Ah, Danny... God... I'm gonna... Ah..."

Danny started thrusting a little bit faster, his bites got a little bit harder and then Steve was gone.

"Fuck," Steve breathed out as he started spurting between them, shudders taking over his body. He felt dizzy, his whole body tingling. He forgot where he was for a second, feeling like he was floating. The feeling of Danny grabbing him harder and adding to the mess between them started bringing him back. Danny relaxed completely on top of him and the feeling of his full weight on him was wonderful. If Steve was having a little difficulty breathing, well, oxygen was overrated anyway.

They lay there for god knows how long, Danny's head tucked between Steve's shoulder and neck, Steve playing with the locks of damp hair on Danny's nape, kissing whatever part of Danny's body he could reach. Steve didn't think he'd ever felt more relaxed and at peace in his entire life. Danny kissed Steve's neck and raised his head, just enough so he could look into Steve's eyes.

"Fuck, Steve, that was... I don't even know." Danny still looked a little dazed, breathing slowly getting under control again.

"Wow. I never thought I'd see the day when Danny Williams couldn't find words for something." Steve couldn't help ribbing Danny, a huge, teasing grin on his face.

"You're such a mood-killer." Danny slapped Steve's arm.

Steve laughed, the sound coming from deep inside his chest. God, that felt good. He tightened his arms around Danny. "I know what you mean, though. I can't remember the last time sex felt this good. You're incredible."

The most beautiful, breathtaking smile spread over Danny's face. "Oh, babe, we're just getting started." He leaned down and kissed Steve. Steve reached his hand up to hold Danny close, making sure he'd stay exactly where Steve wanted him.

"You staying?" Steve asked when they finally let go of each other.

"For as long as you want me to." That beautiful, loving smile was still lighting up Danny's face.

"Great. We're moving all your stuff in tomorrow, then."

Danny laughed and kissed Steve again.


End file.
